Just Stay
by Zaiachi
Summary: She isnt around. We'll leave him in the hospital for now. Current Mission terminated. New mission commencing. They're not the same, but they're similar. Did you hear my whisper? I'm lost again. Just stay this time...just stay.


Author's Note: Well Hidee ho

**Author's Note:** Well Hidee ho! Zaiachi over here. And let me bring you another Fanfic! This time it's a Full Metal Panic one. Hopefully I can get things right with this one. Yeah hopefully that's the case. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading. Leave your reviews in the review corner….pretty please? Please, please with Sousuke on top? And don't worry, he's been restraint so he doesn't try blowing people up. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Full Metal Panic in anyway whatsoever…I just own my OCs…again.

**Mission Briefing – Prologue**

_Emergency! Emergency!_

The siren sounded off, and a lot of panic was resounding inside the ambulance. The vehicle was speeding almost past its limit as it approached the hospital building along with the patient that it held within its interior.

Once they had reached their destination, the stretcher was instantly transported inside the emergency room where most of the things will be done for Uruz – 7 and his current condition.

Blood, wounds and injuries, all these were being cleaned and cured inside the spacious room where people in white and green crowded him, taking away shrapnel from his body. There was screaming and a lot of it. Although after some time, things started to pipe down, and once again there was silence. Complete and utter silence…

Soon enough, the patient was being transported in one of the hospital rooms. Now clad in a greenish white gown, he lay asleep on the stretcher and once he was in his designated room, Uruz – 7 was placed on the movable bed where he continued sleeping the rest of his days.

100 hours later…

Soon enough his eyes fluttered open lazily, and the smell of alcohol and antiseptics filled his nose in the most irritating way possible. Sometimes the smell of gun powder was more fathomable than the smell of the hospital walls.

As he allowed his eyes to scan the area which his eyes hadn't covered yet, he immediately noticed the I.V. Stand that stood beside his bed, and to it the tubing was attached. The tube in turn was latched onto him, which made it pretty hard for his left hand to move. It felt numb, and as he inspected it more, a back flow of blood already began to form on the clear tube where the I.V drip's liquid solution flowed towards the inside of his body.

The smell of food also lingered in the air, but he was too engrossed by the smell that he didn't feel like eating any of it, nor looking at it. The scent was enough to make him feel nauseous and he couldn't do much about it. His body remained weak from the temporary suspension it was experiencing, and still his sight was still a hazy mess of unwanted blurs and grays.

_Chidori…_

He thought as his eyes closed for a brief moment, and then a flash of yellow, red and orange engulfed his senses, as well as the heat that had permanently implanted within his mind. With a sudden jolt he was automatically in a sitting stance, a cold sweat descending his forehead as he panted quite heavily. His eyes were wide as he clenched his chest, continuing to pant and breathe.

Soon enough he reached for his sides. There was nothing. No clicks, no cold metal, no nothing. He didn't have a gun on him, nor his usual array of hand grenades. Nothing. He didn't even have any pockets for bullets. Nor did he have a belt, nor his usual choice of guns. Nothing. Uruz – 7 was vulnerable to attacks for now, and he had no remaining idea of what had happened, at least not after the explosion…

Breathing in, he tried to calm down. And then as if on cue, his eyes landed on the bedside table. There, he found a brown file envelope and reaching for it in a desperate attempt, he opened it and pulled out its contents. Upon reading the material, his eyes widened again before they had returned to a dull and almost expressionless look. The paper was discarded and he fell back to the bed. His eyes plastered to the ceiling as he allowed the paper to finally just drop to the ground. No second glances were given to it.

….

….

…

…

…

…

Kaname Chidori, guarding mission…

…

…

…

TERMINATED…


End file.
